New Member of the Family
by WOW Productions
Summary: Well Turns out Alma had another child besides Fettel with physic powers Emily Alma's daughter and she is the newest character in F.E.A.R. 3 what will the game be like with Emily Tagging along? a new ending? i suck at summaries! so yeah please leave a comment and tell me if Pointman should play the protective big brother roll or should Fettel.pointman and fettel's sister


In the medical ward of Armacham Alma was giving birth to another child the wails of her could be heard down the hallways. Then the cries of the newborn were heard.

"Give me my baby!" Alma cried out as they were sticking a shot in her neck. The baby was a girl. "Emily! Please…name her…Emily." She said as she was once again back into sleep to be put back in a coma state.

One of the nurses looked down at Alma in pity, this nurse was Rose Shy, and she was very pretty with light blonde hair and green eyes. She was holding the newborn cradling her to her chest and the baby instantly calmed "Mr. Wade, the baby is a female. Armacham no longer is going to what we are doing to Alma. If the baby was a male, we could treat it like we do prototype 1 and 2."

"Then exterminate the abomination…that monster" Mr. Wade said in disgust Rose opened her mouth, but decided to calm down before she did something she would regret.

"No! I most certainly will not. I will take the baby and raise her as my own…raise Emily as my own." She said standing up straight holding the child protectively. Wade gave her a hard look.

"Fine" He spat out "But If she so much as shows any signs of physic powers, we will take her away lock her up and kill you. And Mrs. Shy you've lost your job you no longer work here, but believe me we will keep an eye on you and that…monster." Mr. Wade said and walked away leaving rose standing alone with a baby in her arms next to a sleeping Alma. Rose looked at Alma and gave a small nervous smile.

"I'll protect her Alma…I promise, no one will harm her ever." Rose said and grabbed Alma's hand giving it a little squeeze, then she let go and smoothed Alma's hair back, and kissed her forehead. She didn't know why she did it, she felt compelled to, but what she knew was that Alma gave a small smile in her sleep.

As Rose was leaving she whispered "you don't deserve any of this Alma…Neither do your sons." And with that she left Armacham and never looked back. Rose Shy didn't know what was coming to her.

Emily 3 years old

Rose laid Emily in her crib Emily's black hair hung in her face, but Rose could still see her pale blue eyes that were almost white, that stuck out with her pale skin, Emily had a cute little smile on. "Mommy when do I get my big girl bed? I can't sleep in a crib forever!" Emily said and giggled. Rose smiled

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise but tomorrow we were going to get you a big girl bed." Rose said and tucked Emily in. she leaned into the crib and kissed Emily. Emily closed her eyes and murmured 'I love you'

"Love you too" and she closed the door.

A 6 year old girl appeared looking into the crib she had long black hair that hung in her face and yellowish eyes. She wore a red dress; she started humming a tune that you would hear from a music box…

"Hello?..." the child voice of Emily called out in the dark room

6 years old

"Mrs. Shy, I need to talk to you about Emily. She seems to be having trouble making friends" Said a grey haired man Emily's first grade teacher Mr. Cadman "She just sits at a table by herself talking and drawing pictures." He then opened a drawer of his desk and took out three pictures. The first one was of two stick figures holding hands each were girls one in a red dress and one in a blue dress. Over the blue dress girl was the words Emily and over the red one Alma . The other pictures were the same except they were on the swings and the other on they were in Emily's room. "There is no girl at our school named Alma Mrs. Shy."

Rose just stared at the pictures with a hand over her mouth she looked over at her daughter who was sitting in a chair at the other side of the room her black hair hung in front of her face as she drew and talked.

"Mrs. Shy, are you alright?" he asked she nodded

"Yeah I have to go…Emily c'mon lets go home." Rose said as Emily dropped the crayons and walked over to her taking her hand

When they got to the car Rose strapped Emily into her car seat then went to the driver's side and got in and drove off. "Emily?"

"Yes mommy?" Emily said in a childish voice. Boy did Rose love Emily, she would do anything for her,

"Who's Alma?" Rose was scared, if she does anything then Armacham will take her away

"My real Mommy" Emily said playing with a doll Rose had never seen before it had strands of black hair on its head and wore a black dress. "She gave me this dolly! And I named Her Callie!" Emily giggled "She also told me I have two brothers! There like 25 though. Can I meet them?" Emily said very excited Rose began to cry

"Emily who else did you tell about this?" Rose asked in a panic

"Nobody just you" Emily said and smiled an innocent smile, then frowned "Did I do something wrong?" Emily said when she saw Rose had some tears in her eyes

"No! Of course no honey, lets' just keep this between you and me ok? Because if anyone else finds out about what you know they'll take you away from me. " She said looking at Emily through the rear view mirror

"Ok." Emily spoke and then hummed the tune Alma had hummed to her as an infant. Rose just couldn't believe it

Present time (Emily's POV)

Third grade sucks, no one likes me…again just like every year

'You don't need anybody you have me' the voice of my mother went through my head I wore my blue dress that reached down to my knees, and was long sleeved my black hair hung down my face and I wore black dress shoes.

"I know but it would be nice to have some friends though" I whispered back to her

"Well you won't have any friends if you keep talking to yourself freak!" The voice of Melody Harmen said loud enough for people to hear everyone laughed

'They deserve to die, they all deserve to die' my mother said in my head I didn't say anything I felt tears threaten to come out of my eyes but no one could see because my hair covered my face.

I ran off to the bathroom and shut myself in there locking the door behind me. I screamed and screamed and pounded on the doors I got on the ground and hugged my knees and screamed then all the glass from the bathroom mirrors shattered all the bathroom stalls slammed shut and opened and did the same thing over and over again and the lights went out

'Calm down Emily listen to my voice calm down.' Alma said and I calmed down when she started humming a tune that she told me came from her music box

I looked around "Did I do this?" I said out load

'Yes…you need to tell Rose she needs to get you out of…ahhh!' Alma screamed

"Mom! What's wrong" I shouted

" I'm having contractions…the baby is coming…" My eyes went wide 'Emily go to rose she needs to get you out of here Armacham gets to and take you away from Rose. Quickly run!" Alma said and I unlocked the bathroom and ran out of there through the crowd of people that were waiting by the door for me to come out I ran past the teachers that tried to grab at me and I ran out of the school and ran for ten minutes till I got to my house where Rose was on the couch.

"Mommy!" I screamed and threw myself at her "We need to get out of here!"

"Why Emily what happened?" Rose said and held me at arms length

"I did something with my mind! I made this go boom!" I said and made a motion with my fingers "Glass shattered and things slammed!' I said and Roses face turned into one of panic

"Are you hurt!" she yelled

"No"

" We need to get out of here Emily now. Go get your things" and after that I ran upstairs and emptied my backpack of school supplies and filled it with my dolly, my toy nerf gun with the sticky bullets "For protection." I said and nodded to myself I grabbed my purple light saber threw my back pack on and then ran down stairs

"Let Me Go!" My mother rose yelled

"Where is she Shy!" A man yelled when I came down stairs into view there where two men, one of which saw me

"There she is!" He yelled and ran towards me I was frozen in place he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards the door

"Mommy!" I yelled as he pulled me out of the house, and that's when I heard a gun shot and the other guy came out of the house without my mom 'Mom!" I yelled for her

"Your mother ain't coming back kid." The guy said and threw me in the back of a van "Get ready to meet your brother." He said and I just sat in the corner of the van hugging my knees with my hair over my face.

'Where are those powers when you need them.' I thought to myself

'Don't worry little sister you'll learn how to use them over time' came a rough voice from inside my head

**Alrighty so yeah new member to the family and a new person in F.3.A.R. I wonder how this will turn out It's a pretty long fanficso yeah next chapter will be interval 1: Prison so yeah this is going to be awesome : ) **


End file.
